Dark-Eyed Angel
by Sebe
Summary: This is a present for A Girl Named Goo's birthday. It's yaoi with Taichi and Yamato just so you know. hope you like it! Yamachi.


Okay I want to dedicate this to A Girl Named Goo. I tried to do a true Taito or a Kensuke for you, but I couldn't think of anything I really liked fast enough and I wanted to post this in time for your birthday. Well, It's a Yamachi, but I hope you like it anyway. I'll still try to do a Kensuke for you sometime, alright?

Please enjoy and R+R.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark-Eyed Angel

Another battle…

It's over…

But it's not.

It was just one more battle in a never-ending chain

We've won

But we've lost another piece of ourselves

With every confrontation

Win or lose

Our resolve is weakened

Will we ever get home?

Everyone's asleep as you think I must be

I see you, but it's not you

Your stunning, beautiful wings

Now broken and tightly closed in pain

As if mirroring your heart

You used to be so open

So free and positive

But your faith now lies in fragmented shards at your feet

You look so defeated

But we won…

Didn't we?

Your eyes fall onto our small group

You smile

A slight, sad, sweet smile

"Sometimes you guys are the only thing that keeps me going"

The words shatter my heart like crystal

Your voice is cracked as a tear escapes its prison

The first time you let yourself cry

I remain still and hear you move to lay down

It's so hard on you…

You keep us from giving up

We press on day after day because of your strength and conviction

Because of your belief that we will return home

We'd fall apart without you

You know it too…

Don't you?

You're dying on the inside

But you refuse to let it show through

Keeping your pain contained behind a carefully maintained wall

I wish I could help you

Love you…

Hold you in my arms and tell you it's alright.

All I want is to comfort you and keep sorrow from your heart.

…And I will…

I won't let you suffer alone anymore

I approach your sleeping form and kneel beside you

The moonlight illuminating your pale features

A single tear still lingering on your silent face

I reach out slowly, carefully

You look so vulnerable

So fragile…

Like the slightest touch could crush you.

I wipe the tear away and your eyes blink open slowly

You turn and see me

I smile

More tears begin to form as you choke on a sob

I lay down and place my arm under your head

I turn you so you are facing me and lock you in an embrace

Pulling you close as I run my fingers through your wild brown hair

You cry softly into my chest and I whisper words of comfort

Your stunning eyes turn up to face me

No words are needed as we silently communicate to each other what we've known for so long.

You finally know I love you…

And you love me

You snuggle closer to me as I begin to rock you in my arms

I sing softly

A song only for you

No one else

My song for my Taichi

'Go to sleep angel, I'll be here.'

You begin to drift off.

We'll fight again tomorrow

We'll win again tomorrow

And maybe,

Just maybe…

We'll be home tomorrow.

But until then…

I'll hold you and keep you safe.

Even when you are forced to fight once again

I'll be there to hold you

'Aishiteru Yamato…'

The words are straight from your heart

'Aishiteru Taichi.'

Your eyes close in sleep

And your tears disappear for tonight

I brush your hair from your eyes and kiss you lightly

'Goodnight Taichi,'

As long as I'm here 

I'll never let you cry alone

'My dark-eyed angel.'

The End

Ya know, if you changed the names I think it could be a Kensuke. *shrugs* Well, I really did try. I hope everyone liked it. Please R+R? ^_^

I tried to write a song that Yamato could actually sing, but it didn't turn out right. It doesn't fit into the story, but I liked it so I put it in here anyway. You can think of any scenario you want to go along with this. Enjoy!

"Fallen Angel"

Blood red stained my pale white wings

Falling from the sky

Stars above the ground below

Caught in the middle I wonder why

Why did you leave my heart lying broken

Out in the open so alone

Why did you take your hand away

Left me fending for my own

Now I'm falling through a cloudless night

Memories racing in my mind

Because of you I've lost the fight

Your false love it made me blind.

Try to fly don't look down

Broken dreams ahead

Should I land in an ocean let me drown

Maybe I'm already dead

Hoe could you leave me in all this pain

These battles I can't win

How could you shake my fragile faith

My spirit's trapped deep within

Now I'm falling through a cloudless night

Memories racing in my mind

Because of you I've lost the fight

Your false love it made me blind

You took my breath away

Shattered my soul

Played with my feelings

Innocence from me you stole

Now I'm falling through a cloudless night

Memories racing in my mind

Because of you I've lost the fight

Your false love it made me blind

I'm a fallen angel

Fade-out

Fallen angel…

It's because of you that I'm a…

I'm a fallen angel

Copyright 2000. Please don't use without permission.

Ya know, if you changed the names I think it could be a Kensuke. *shrugs* Well, I really did try. I hope everyone liked it. Please R+R? ^_^


End file.
